In ambulances and first aid vehicles precious time is often unnecessarily wasted in collecting together, preparing and connecting the apparatus that is required for use at any one time. For example, when giving an infusion, the infusion flask or bag and the infusion apparatus such as the needle must be collected together from different locations within the vehicle. The hanging up of the flask and the connection of the infusion equipment take up further time so that valuable seconds are lost.
A similar case arises when giving oxygen as the equipment that is needed is not always as readily to hand as it could be. Thus decisive seconds can also be lost in preparing to supply a patient with oxygen. The same applies to the connection of electro-cardiograph electrodes. Moreover this period of delay often gives rise to unrest and to a hectic situation in the vehicle which causes additional difficulties for the personnel trying to get past one another within the narrow confines of the vehicle. Cables and hoses for the supply of oxygen frequently hang and lie across one another and are an additional hinderance.
The principal object underlying the invention is to provide coachwork for a medically equipped vehicle in which the apparatus is readily accessible without restricting the room available for movement of the operating personnel.